


The Sheriff’s Station

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: A little CaptainSwan story with fluffy sexy times (but not quite smut) and a certain doppelgänger acting the fool and getting what he deserves. Written in defense of our dear Killian Jones after a Wish Hook fan tried to mock his appearance in favor of Rogers.





	The Sheriff’s Station

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of Killian Jones, Emma Swan, and CaptainSwan. This story is very pro-Killian and anti-Wish Hook.

Emma bit her lip as she watched her husband lift the cell door off its hinges. Her shirtless husband, all tanned and toned muscles stretching deliciously as he worked. They were in the sheriff’s station, trying to fix a broken hinge on one of the cell doors. It was July, and the old air conditioner had trouble keeping up with the heat. That’s how Emma had ended up here, practically drooling over her own husband like a hormonal teenager.

“Where should I put this, love?” Killian asked, turning his head slightly to look at her. Emma shook herself from her thoughts, and pointed to the wall. “Just prop it up there for now.”

Killian carried the heavy door and positioned it with ease. “Are you watching me, Swan?” he teased.

“Maybe.” Emma responded, a glint in her eye. “I am the sheriff. I have to make sure I properly inspect everything under my command.” She smirked at him, walking closer.

“Is that so, Sheriff?” Killian replied with a grin, wiping his brow with a handkerchief as he watched his wife reach towards him and run her slim hands along his biceps. “And how thoroughly are you going to inspect me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Emma traced her fingers down his arm, her lips now inches from his. “Oh, it’s going to be a very thorough inspection, Captain,” she whispered. Killian wrapped his arms around her waist as she brought her lips to his. The kiss was slow at first, lingering as Emma ran her fingers along the muscles in his back and up to circle his neck. Killian pulled her tighter against him, deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide inside.

“Gods, Emma,” he breathed against her lips. “Keep this up and I’m going to take you right here.”

“That’s the idea,” she replied, pulling him into another searing kiss. She backed him up against the cell door, reaching for the waistband of his pants—

And at that moment the door to the sheriff’s office slammed open with a loud crash. 

“Bloody hell,” Killian cursed under his breath as Emma jumped away from him, trying to compose herself. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and they were both breathing heavily. Whoever was at the door had almost walked in on quite the show. 

Steadying herself, Emma turned around to see who was there, and her jaw almost dropped to the floor at what appeared in the door way.

It was the other Hook from the Wish Realm, the one who had been cursed in Seattle with Henry and now went by the name Rogers. And he looked absolutely ridiculous.

Rogers had once put a glamour spell on himself to look like Killian in an attempt to trick Emma into taking him home with her. She hadn’t forgotten. But that spell was long gone. One of the laws in the new United Realms forbade the use of glamour spells to take on the appearance of another person. When the law was passed, Emma had made certain the spell Rogers had used was one of the first to be undone. She’d wanted to make sure he could never deceive her again.

With the spell gone, Rogers now appeared in the doorway in his true form. His scraggly gray hair stuck out at all angles, and his large beer belly spilled over the waist of his pants. But it was his attire that took Emma aback. He was wearing a dingy tank top that was far too small for his overweight frame, and he had a tool belt around his waist. He also held a bottle in his hand and reeked of liquor.

“What the hell?” Emma asked in shock. They hadn’t seen Rogers in months. He generally wandered the realms in his ship, with no real destination or purpose, often causing trouble in the ports where they anchored.

And now he was here, suddenly, in the Storybrooke sheriff’s station, dressed like some kind of crazy, drunk handyman.

“What are you doing here, Rogers?” Killian asked suspiciously, drawing his arm protectively around Emma’s waist. Yes, his Swan could take care of herself, but he still hadn’t forgotten what Rogers had tried to do to her. To them

“Why, I’m here to help the fair maiden!” he slurred, stumbling a bit as he raised a hammer from his tool belt. “The dwarf who runs the town hardware store told me she was here making repairs to the sheriff’s quarters. I came to show her how the real Captain Hook uses his tools.” He grinned lecherously at Emma.

“We don’t need any help, Rogers,” Emma told him, crossing her arms and fixing him with a steely gaze. She didn’t trust the man for a second. He had almost destroyed her whole life with his schemes. She knew he was jealous of Killian and thought he was entitled to have her for himself. He was a drunk and a fool, but he still could be dangerous.

“‘Course you do! You think that one can do it,” he laughed, pointing his hammer towards Killian. And then he tripped, dropped the hammer on his toe, and doubled over in pain.

Killian slapped a palm to his forehead and shook his head. Emma sighed with exasperation. “Ok, Rogers, that’s enough. I think you need to see Dr. Whale.”

Rogers leapt back to his feet. “I don’t need one of your realm’s medicine men. I’m fit as a fiddle!” he proclaimed.

And then he proceeded to remove his tank top.

“What the hell, Rogers?” Emma exclaimed, averting her eyes to look anywhere but at the scene in front of her.

“Like what you see, lass?” Rogers purred, rubbing his hands over his large gut.

Emma put her hand over her face, trying not to laugh. She knew she needed to be authoritative and stern, but the idiot looked ridiculous. Thankfully, Killian stepped forward between them. 

“You’re done now, Rogers. Put your shirt back on and go sober up.”

“What, afraid of a little competition, younger me?” Rogers sneered.

“Oh for god’s sake, Rogers, it’s not a competition!” Emma told him. “It never was! You took Killian’s appearance so you could try to come back here and assault me. You’re not even real, and you’re only alive because Killian and I showed mercy on you.”

She’d had enough. “And now I’m sending you back to where you came from,” she finished firmly. With a flick of her wrist, Rogers was enveloped in a cloud of thick, white smoke and disappeared.

“Where did you send him love?”

“Back to the Wish Realm. The fool can sleep it off there.”

“Love,” Killian said to her, “If I ever end up like that fat fool, will you promise to give me a good kick in the arse?” 

Emma smiled gently. “Killian,” she said, stroking his cheek fondly and looking into his eyes, “I would love you even if you were twice as fat as Rogers. I love you for you. And you could never be like him. You’re a good man with a good heart who treats women with respect.”

She stepped back into his arms. “Now where were we?” she asked, suggestively, placing her hands on his chest.

“Hmmm,” he grinned, running his hand along her hip and making her shiver. “I think,” he whispered in her ear, “I was about to have my way with my wife. If she’s still willing.”

Emma bit her lip, pressing her forehead against his and smiling. “She’s definitely willing.” And then she flicked her wrist, locking the station door with her magic. “No more interruptions.”

Killian didn’t need any more encouragement. He kissed her hard, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the desk, lay her down, and they spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in each other. The repairs to the cell door could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
